


[Intercepted Transmission]

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Meta, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu warns Chekov to stay away from that kink meme everyone's been talking about, and Chekov demands to know why. In detail. (I totally intercepted this intermission by sheer chance, lucky me.)</p><p>Warnings for: Meta, overuse of html, explicitly quoted sex, strongly suggested one-handed typing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Intercepted Transmission]

**fencinginspace:** Pavel, do me a favor and don't browse the subspace network today, all right?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** The entire network?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah, just to be safe.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** But, Hikaru, I have very many open threads that I must check for new data.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Hikaru?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah, I'm here, I'm just trying to think of the best way to put this.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** I just think it's not the best idea for you to be poking around there today.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Why are you suddenly saying this, Hikaru?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Uggggh  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Just trust me, please? I've been around the Uninet for a lot longer than you have, remember.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Yes, I remember those pictures from the goat se website. :( Is this the same thing?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Kind of.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Kind of, how?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Hikaru, if you don't tell me, I am going to have to go see by myself.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** NO  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Well?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** rrrrrrgggh  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** ?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Fine, okay. The people there just like to, you know, write stuff about you.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** What stuff?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** You know what I mean. The stuff about you and me.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Oh.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Actually, I do not know if I have ever read the stuffs you mean.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Oh, come on, Pavel, of course you have.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** No, I mean it, I can't remember. I think it might be good if you could tell it about to me?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** If I could what?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Ah, not tell it. Explain it to me. One of the stuffs.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Explain it?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Describe it. Just so I am sure.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Just so I know.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Only for this reason.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I do not want to read it or anything; I just want to be sure.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Um  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Okay.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Let me see.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Okay.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Oh, here, for example. "Sulu/Chekov, doing it hard, fast, and dirty. Bonus points for it just being a casual, fun thing, without them being in a relationship."  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Wow.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** I know, really.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Wait a second.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Doing what?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** You know, Pavel. "It."  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Yes, okay, but I am at google.uni to search for this, I am finding holosuite based on book by Stephen King?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** dear god  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "It" means sex.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Stephen King wrote a book about sex only?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** No, what it means is that the person I quoted above wanted to read a story about you and me having sex.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** oh!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** How strange!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Are there such stories?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Uh  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Well, apparently there's this one.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** The hard and fast and dirty one  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** ?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** What happens in it?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** It is I am saying just because I am finding this funny.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** How silly Ha! Ha!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Um, well...  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I mean is fine if, you are embarrassed, I dont need to. i just think it is funny.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Hold on a sec, I'm reading it.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Oh, okay.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** lol  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** What?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Nothing, this is just ridiculous.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** What is ridiculous?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Well, it starts out with me in the gym giving you fencing lessons.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** L.O.L.! That is ridiculous!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Actually, I thought that part was pretty cool. I was actually thinking it would be fun to teach you how to fence someday.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Me too, I think that would be cool.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I didnt meant ridiculous, I meant cool.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Anyway, then we're using epees for the first time, and you accidentally cut me, and I'm bleeding.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** That is ridiculous! I never would do that!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Well, in this, you do, and then I'm like, no, I'm fine, but you insist on taking off my shirt to check the cut.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** And then you, like, kiss it better, or whatever, and then we have sex in the shower, it's pretty stupid.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** this does sound stupid indeed.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** how do we get to the shower however?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Um  
  
 **fencinginspace:** It says, quote, we "stumble into the locker room in a tangle of sweaty limbs, licking and sucking at each other so deeply they sometimes forget they have to part for air."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** so.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** wow.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** That is very ridiculous because of bad subkject-verb agreements.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Oh.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah, it's in the third person.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Like how?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Like, uh...  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "Chekov kisses a feverish line down Sulu's abdomen, panting when he reaches the drawstring of his pants. As he fumbles with the tie, he finds himself cursing whoever invented double-knots and anyone, including Sulu, who still uses them, because Sulu's hand is tightening in his hair and he's moaning softly with every hot breath Chekov huffs against the fabric and Chekov thinks he might come in his pants before he can get Sulu's cock out."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** fuck  
  
 **fencinginspace:** um, whoops,, that wasn't the paragraph I meant to paste.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Pavel?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** .  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Sorry, think I missed that  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** oh i just says, that is runon sentence pargraph. very bad thing, my english teacher telled me.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** lol  
  
 **fencinginspace:** She was rightr.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Right*  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** What does next papragraph say?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Uh  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I want to see if it is so bad as the other.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "Finally, though, he gets it open, and Sulu's cock is so thick and hard that he kind of just wants to _look_ at it for a few minutes, at the veins along the underside and the head glistening with precome and how red and heavy it is, because of _him_ , because of Chekov. But Sulu's hand tightens in his hair with a whispered 'Fuck, Pavel, onegai shimasu,' and it sends a shiver in him all the way down to his balls. He moans as he takes Sulu's cock into his mouth as deep as he can."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** damn, haha  
  
 **fencinginspace:** this person's dedicated, huh?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** also still pretty bad, i don't sperak Japanese.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** speak*  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** yes bad  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** bnext?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** nextparagragh I mean.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** i want to know how it end. ;-))  
  
 **fencinginspace:** oh, okay.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "Chekov rubs himself through his pants at the sounds Sulu is making, closing his eyes, because he's pretty sure he hasn't escaped the danger of coming in his pants yet, and any visual cues added to the intermingled taste of Sulu's sweat and Sulu's blood and Sulu's cock in his mouth will probably send him over the edge. He lets out a little muffled grunt when Sulu hits the back of his throat by accident, and instead of letting him pull away he holds him there, relaxing his throat and humming, letting Sulu feel the vibration."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "Chekov rubs himself through his pants at the sounds Sulu is making, closing his eyes, because he's pretty sure he hasn't escaped the danger of coming in his pants yet, and any visual cues added to the intermingled taste of Sulu's sweat and Sulu's blood and Sulu's cock in his mouth will probably send him over the edge. He lets out a little muffled grunt when Sulu hits the back of his throat by accident, and instead of letting him pull away he holds him there, relaxing his throat and humming, letting Sulu feel the vibration."  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** next  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Sorrty, hit the button   by accident.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** thatsd ok.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "Sulu curses again and pulls Chekov to his feet, crushing their mouths together, and Chekov could whimper with relief when Sulu undoes his pants with a practiced hand and cups his erection. He whimpers again, this time in dismay, when Sulu takes his hand away, but it's only so Sulu can put his fingers in Chekov's mouth. Chekov sucks on them like he did on Sulu's cock, wetly, moaning, until Sulu can't take it anymore and turns him around, bracing him against the wall."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** should ijust go to the end  
  
 **fencinginspace:** ?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** y  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "The first push of Sulu's finger is slow, too fucking slow, and Chekov whines, pushing back against it. He can feel Sulu grin against his shoulder and suddenly there are three fingers, stretching him wide and curling against that place inside him that makes him arch back and see stars.  
  
'Please, Hikaru, please,' he whimpers mindlessly, and with a deep growl that makes Chekov's nipples harden against the cold tile, Sulu pushes his cock against his entrance."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "He slides in steady and easy and the burn of his cock fills Chekov all the way up, all the way into his throat, and he's making sounds he can't even hear, trying to get Sulu further inside. Luckily Sulu knows what he wants and skips right to the part Chekov needs, the real fucking, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in deep hard thrusts that hit the tiny electric tingle at the center of him."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "Soon Chekov is just wailing Sulu's name, 'Hikaru, Hikaru,' and when Sulu starts to jerk him off he can't make any sound at all, just desperate choking breaths until he starts to come in hot hard spurts against the tile, harder than he's ever come in his life. Sulu grips him close with one arm and fucks into him so deep that Chekov's cock keeps pulsing out little drops of come, making him whimper louder and louder in oversensitized pleasure until Sulu finally comes himself, hot and wet inside him."  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "They stand together like that for a few minutes afterward, panting hard, until Chekov makes a little sound and Sulu pulls out, murmuring an apology. Chekov lets his head fall back against Sulu's chest, and he looks up through half-closed lids.  
  
'I theenk I like fencing lessons wery much,' he says, with a wicked grin, and Sulu can't help but agree.'  
  
THE END please r/r.'"  
  
 **fencinginspace:** "  
  
 **fencinginspace:** oops sorry again.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Pavel?  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** hereIam! I had to answer transmission from bridge. You were right, Hikaru, that was very ridiculous! I laughed a lot. :)  
  
Automated response from **fencinginspace:** I am away from the Computer right now.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Whoops!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** ack, back  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Yay!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Sorry about that, I had to run to the bathroom.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** That's okay!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** So, yeah, I'd stay away from the network for a few days if I were you.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I will definitely do this, Hikaru. People are extremely silly, ha!  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Heh, I know.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Where exactly was the stupids story, so I may know not to go?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Uh  
  
 **fencinginspace:** enterprise_xi_kink  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Oh, thank you. Why is xi?  
  
 **fencinginspace:** I don't know, actually.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Weird stuffs.  
  
 **fencinginspace:** Yeah.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** :)  
  
 **fencinginspace:** ;-)  
  
 **fencinginspace:** brb  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I am not sure what the B.R.B. means, but I think is time for shower for me. I will see you tomorrow, Hikaru, yes?  
  
Automated response from **fencinginspace:** Singin' (poorly) in the shower...  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Oh!  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Okay then.  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Good night! Do not have ridiculous dreams! :)  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Bye bye  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** I will see you tomorrow!  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Sleep well!  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Good night!  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** Bye!  
  
 **only_sewenteen:** ;D


End file.
